1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a solid-state image sensor, a plurality of column signal lines can be arranged at each column of a pixel array in order to increase the reading speed of the pixel array in which a plurality of pixels are arrayed in a matrix, and to individually read out signals from two photoelectric conversion portions in a unit pixel. For example, a shield pattern can be interposed between these column signal lines to prevent so-called crosstalk in which signals from column signal lines interfere with each other.
As the numbers of column signal lines and shield patterns increase, the aperture ratio of each pixel of the solid-state image sensor may decrease because these wiring lines block incident light.